ABC Medianet/Man of Science, Man of Faith
ENTERTAINMENT September 2, 2005 SEASON PREMIERE A CASTAWAY IS CHOSEN TO DESCEND INTO THE MYSTERIOUS HATCH, AND SHANNON STUMBLES UPON A SHOCKINGLY FAMILIAR FACE IN THE JUNGLE, ON THE SEASON PREMIERE OF “LOST” The multiple Emmy Award-nominated “Lost” returns for a second season of action-packed mystery and adventure -- that will continue to bring out the very best and the very worst in the people who are lost, WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 21 (9:00-10:00 p.m., ET), on the ABC Television Network. After Oceanic Air flight 815 tore apart in mid-air and crashed on a Pacific island, its survivors were forced to find inner strength they never knew they had in order to survive. But they discovered that the island holds many secrets, including the intense howls of a mysterious creature stalking the jungle, as well as a polar bear, a marooned and possibly crazy French woman, a mystical boar, a mysterious group known only as “The Others,” a ship called The Black Rock and… a hatch. This season, Jack’s mistrust of Locke will grow as he continues to question his motives and obsession in uncovering the secrets of the mysterious hatch. The fates of Sawyer, Michael and Jin will be revealed after their raft was blown out of the water by “The Others” – who at the end of last season kidnapped Michael’s son, Walt. Sun will become less dependent on husband Jin and more autonomous, as she wonders whether he is still alive. Kate’s back-story life as a fugitive will continue to be explored. Charlie will become even closer with Claire and her baby, Aaron, but the stash of drugs he found in a statue could seduce him back to a dark life of addiction. The cursed numbers that turned Hurley’s life upside-down before the crash will continue to haunt him as he begins to uncover their meaning. Shannon will decide where Sayid fits in her life while she continues to grieve over the death of her brother, Boone, and develops a growing sense of unease about the raft passengers and their fate. In addition, we discover that there is at least one more previously unknown survivor of the crash of flight #815 – Ana Lucia (Michelle Rodriguez, “Girlfight,” “The Fast and the Furious”) -- the mysterious woman Jack met at the Sydney airport bar. And Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (“Oz”) joins the cast as a resident of the island whose story is one of the mysteries that will be explored as the season progresses. In the season premiere episode, , one of the castaways is chosen to descend into the mysterious hatch, and Shannon stumbles upon a shockingly familiar face in the jungle. The band of friends, family, enemies and strangers must continue to work together against the cruel weather and harsh terrain if they want to stay alive. But, as they have discovered during their 40-plus days on the island, danger and mystery loom behind every corner, and those they thought could be trusted may turn against them. Even heroes have secrets. “Lost” stars Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Mr. Eko, Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Emilie de Ravin as Claire, Matthew Fox as Jack, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Maggie Grace as Shannon, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Malcolm David Kelley as Walt, Daniel Dae Kim as Jin, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Dominic Monaghan as Charlie, Terry O’Quinn as Locke, Harold Perrineau as Michael and Michelle Rodriguez as Ana Lucia. Guest-starring are John Terry as Shephard, Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond, Julie Bowen as Sarah, Anson Mount as Kevin, Ivana Michele Smith as N.D. survivor, Katie Doyle as EMT, Julius Ledda as EMT No. 2, Masayo Ford as nurse, David Ely as intern and Larry Wiss as anesthesiologist. was written by Damon Lindelof and directed by Jack Bender. J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof co-created “Lost” and also serve as executive producers, along with Carlton Cuse, Bryan Burk and Jack Bender. “Lost,” which is filmed entirely on location in Hawaii, is from Touchstone Television. ”Lost” is broadcast in 720 Progressive (720P), ABC’s selected HDTV format, with 5.1-channel surround sound and Spanish audio via SAP. This program carries a TV-14 parental guideline. ABC Media Relations: Jeff Fordis (818) 460-6676 -- ABC -- Category:ABC Medianet